


Milkshakes Make Everything Better

by Khat58



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Autistic Reggie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Verbal Reggie, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Everyone has a Bad Day. You forget to do your homework or drop your lunch before you can eat it. But Reggie has Loud Days, and those are so much worse. So bad, that he ends up being non-verbal most of time. Thankfully he has wonderful boyfriends and a loving band that has his back.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	Milkshakes Make Everything Better

Luke was in the studio, his acoustic in his lap, notebook on the coffee table, and his pencil lodged between his teeth.

The doors creaked open to reveal Reggie with his backpack slung over his shoulder. This wasn't an unusual sight, as Reggie usually came to practice earlier instead of having to go home. The way Reggie silently closed the door and sat down without a word did cause Luke to close his notebook and look up at his boyfriend.

"You good Reg?"

Reggie was quiet for a few minutes. His fingers picked at a loose strand on his ripped jeans. Finally his head gave a small shake, just enough for Luke to see it was 'No'. Then again Luke already had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Bad day at school?" Luke asked, knowing his teachers could give him a hard time sometimes.

Another small no.

"Loud day?" He asked instead.

Reggie nodded immediately, eyes trailing up to meet Luke's for the first time. Luke found Reggie's eyes pleading back at him, asking Luke to do something, to fix it.

Immediately Luke grabbed his note book and flipped it open the the page he was just on, handing it to Reggie to look at.

"I'm working on a new song. I was gonna wait to show you but it's called Crooked Teeth." He began to ramble.

Reggie scanned through page, and avidly listened to what Luke had to say. Reggie scooted just a bit closer, pressing their thighs together and reaching out for Luke's hand.

Luke continued to ramble, intertwining his fingers with Reggie's immediately. Reggie had explained his "Loud Days" as days that his head was too loud for him to think straight. That it was worse than just a Bad Day, a Bad Day was when he forgot his homework or flunked a test. But a Loud day was when his mind turned into a war zone of insults, from both his parents and himself , and his own deep thoughts slinging back and forth. Usually this ended up in Reggie being non-verbal like now.

The first time Luke and Alex experienced a Loud Day with Reggie they panicked and tried everything to make the boy feel better. Both were immediately worried when their boyfriend walked up to them after school and not a word came out of his mouth til the very end of the day.

Now they have a method. Luke talks to drown out the loud thoughts, and Alex holds Reggie to ground him. Usually these kind of days end in a big cuddle pile, and Reggie has voiced how much he loves it every time he gets comfortable enough to talk again.

And just as Luke was starting to get worried that Alex might not show up help calm down the very jittery Reggie, he came in right on cue.

"Hey guys I stopped by Mack's and grabbed some milkshakes." Alex entered, said drinks in hand. As soon as his eyes set on the other two his face twisted into realization.

"Loud Day? He quieted his voice.

"Mm hmm." Luke responded for Reggie, the boy in hand also nodding at Alex's question.

Alex nodded and slid the tray of milkshakes on the table, immediately sitting down and wrapping an arm around Reggie's waist.

Reggie hummed lightly and fell comfortably into Alex's arms, causing Luke and Reggie's hands to slip apart. Luke smiled softly and kept his talking soft yet constant. He placed his hand on Reggie's knee and gave it a quick squeeze between words to say 'We're right here for you'.

Luke watched as Alex grabbed the chocolate milkshake that was Reggie's and hand it to him to sip on.

Luke immediately jumped and grabbed his, just then registering the facts that Alex brought milkshakes. And Luke loves milkshakes.

From behind him he heard a snort then a tiny giggle. Something light and soft and so very Reggie.

Luke turned back to see Reggie grinning at him from behind his drink.

"What? What's so funny?"

Reggie shrugged in response.

"Thanks for the drinks by the way," Luke directed towards Alex.

Alex nodded silently and motioned for Luke to give him his own drink.

The three sat together on the couch, Luke filling up the room with words, and Alex's arms filled with Reggie.

When Bobby finally arrived for practice, having to stay later for his job that day, he shrugged off rehearsal for popping in a movie instead.

"We all need some time to wind down anyway." He shrugged in response. He plopped down at the trio’s feet since the couch was full and quickly got comfortable. He silently rested his head in Reggie's lap, letting Reggie fluff and prod at his hair to the point of no return.

Luke only raised his gaze from the movie when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Thanks." Reggie whispered.

"Any time Reg." He smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Nonverbal Reggie is my j a m. Also, Bobby with curly hair that he straightens. So when you play with his hair it just *p o o f s*. Anyway hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!!!


End file.
